Straw Hat in Westeros
by Cyricist001
Summary: Starks are usually rescued by the most unlikely people when in trouble, but some are simply too much to handle.


Straw Hat in Westeros

I don't own One Piece/Game of Thrones

* * *

Benjen Stark ducked as the wildling swung his axe and nearly chopped of his head. With a quick thrust, his sword pierced the man's stomach but the ranger didn't have time to relax because his opponent brought friends.

Seven of them came screaming at him while four more readied their bows.

...and that's on top of the four he already killed.

He managed to take cover behind a tree just in time as two arrows were released, the projectiles hitting the tree trunk harmlessly. One of the arrows missed badly and burrowed itself into the ground.

Benjen grimaced, one of the archers probably didn't release his arrow making it risky for him to leave cover...on the other hand he couldn't really stay here.

He ran to the next closest tree and quickly to another from there...but such tactics cost time and the howling wildlings could run without restraints...until they finally were behind him.

Having no other choice he parried the first spear and cut the man's arm of, he was about to parry another spear when a arrow pierced his shoulder.

The impact was a blessing in disguise as two spears missed his body, well one nicked him but it wasn't a fatal hit. But now he couldn't use his sword arm and that meant he was as good as dead.

The wildlings knew it to. They laughed before one of the spearman hit him in the head with the butt of the spear, sending the ranger into unconsciousness.

Their laughter didn't last long though as something else approached them.

As soon as the wildlings saw it they instantly ran away leaving the Crow behind for the dead thing.

* * *

Benjen groaned as his senses returned to him. _I'm alive?_ thought the First Ranger as he opened his eyes to look where he was.

With a quick glance he could see that it was some sort of wildling hut, a small fire keeping him warm. Nearby was his coat as well as his sword.

Benjen frowned at that...he wasn't dead, but neither was he restrained and even his weapon was close by. He was certainly thankful for it, but no wildling would do such a thing, they hated the brothers of the Nights Watch with passion.

"Ah, I see you are awake" said a voice from behind him, making the ranger turn around and face the person.

"Even though I don't have eyes to see Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

"By the gods!" gasped Benjen as he rushed out of the fur covers he was under and went for his sword.

As soon as his hand grasped the hilt he turned around and pointed the weapon at the..._White Walker? It must be one of them!_ He didn't believe the old tales but if his eyes weren't deceiving him there stood one...drinking tea?

"Yohoho seems your shoulder is doing better" said the skeleton as he placed the tea cup back onto the saucer held in his other hand.

Benjen quickly glanced at the bandaged shoulder "Did you save me?"

The inhumanly tall skeleton nodded "Yes, by the way my name is Brook or Dead Bones Brook to some people."

"I'm Benjen Stark, ranger of the Nights Watch" he said not lowering his sword even an inch "where am I?"

The skeleton shrugged "We are currently in a hut in a abandoned village. Though where exactly I do not know, in fact I was hoping you could tell me where I landed. Its certainly too cold to be the Sabaody Archipelago."

_Sabaody Archipelago? Never heard of it, but seems its somewhere in the south_ "I thank you for your help, but I have to go now."

He took his fur coat "Could you let me through?"

Brook glanced at the door covers behind him and took a step to the side.

Benjen carefully made his way to the exit, all his muscles tense to react if the white walker did anything.

He passed the skeleton but as he was about to reach the exit the skeleton placed its hand on Benjen's shoulder making the ranger freeze in his steps. _I didn't even see when it moved!_

"Ah, one more thing Benjen" said the skeleton.

"What?" asked the ranger, sweating like in a furnace even though it was freezing.

"You wouldn't know where I could find a transponder snail would you?"

* * *

Benjen rubbed his head from the headache...from all the white walkers he could run into he had to meet one that was completely insane. Fortunately he was relatively close to the Wall now...

"Could you please stop playing that thing" hissed the ranger "you are going to get us killed!"

"But I'm already dead?"

"And I'm not and want to stay that way!" shouted Benjen "so stop alerting every wildling in a hundred miles radius that we are here!"

"Your words break my hearth..." replied Brook "even th-"

"Enough!" raged Benjen as he pulled his sword and slashed at the skeletons head...damn the fear, damn the wildlings! He would rather die than listen to even one more skull joke!

"Not the afro!" screamed Brook as he sidestepped the swing.

Benjen was about to attack again when the air became so cold that it was too painful to breath.

Suddenly from the surrounding woods strange creatures started to emerge, even stranger because some shouldn't be alive considering their entrails were dragging on the snow.

"Friends of yours?" asked the ranger forgetting about his frustration with Brook for the moment.

"Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIES!" screamed the skeleton as he ran away from the undead.

Benjen could only curse as he also turned around and started to run toward the Wall...and if by some chance he found the skeleton again he was going to kill him...for good this time.

* * *

A/N:

Wanted to get this out of my head.

It would be funny to see Westeros react to Brook, personally I see only Tyrion (and perhaps Oberyn) react to him in a positive way.

Other SH would be also fun but not as much.

Zoro would probably get hopelessly lost in the Land of Always Winter with only his swords and trousers most likely.

Robin taking a walk in the Dothraki Sea?

Nami getting Oberyn drunk and leaving him a bit poorer when he wakes up.

Sanji on the other hand would be easy prey for any woman ambitious enough to use him (Tyrells) though to be honest nobles and even royalty would slaughter each other for his food or rather to have such a cook (as Tyrion said, wars have been started for less - that counts double for Robert).

Monkey D. Luffy...king of the Iron Island...no, not enough meat and too much rape for his taste most likely.


End file.
